She's No Early Bird
She's No Early Bird is an optional quest in Chapter I which Geralt has the opportunity to undertake when he finds Vesna, the local barmaid, in trouble one night on her way home from work. Walkthrough Vesna remains at the Inn until Geralt meets her by talking to her once. After that, Vesna will leave the Inn every evening at 20:00 and can be found in danger as early as about 20:15. If Geralt leaves the inn and heads north at this time, he will see a group of men threatening to rape her. If he approaches, he will have to decide whether to help her or let them have their way with her. If Geralt decides to kill the would-be rapists, he can then offer to walk Vesna home. If he lets her go home on her own, she will get killed along the way. She lives with her grandmother across from the chapel, so make your way there. If you can get there before 21:00, when the night becomes dangerous, you will only have to fight two scripted groups of barghests, each near an Eternal Fire shrine. After 21:00 you will be at the mercy of whatever spawns, including additional barghests, ghouls and, if you take the river route, drowners. Vesna can actually die during this journey, so be careful not to get too far ahead of her. When you arrive near the house, she will ask how she can ever repay you, and you can request another meeting. She will suggest a rendezvous at the Old mill, which is apparently "haunted", and that you should bring wine. Show up there another day after sunset, or follow her now — if you get her to grandma's house on or before 22:00 she will walk to the mill. If you meet her at the mill before 23:00, you will find out what a "nice" girl she is, and the two of you will put on a little sound show for the denizens of the fishing village watching from across the river. Notes * It does not matter whether or not Vesna dies, you get the same amount of XP. * Rather than waiting around a long time for her to heal when she is injured, you can enter a hut along the way. When you come back out, she will be waiting just outside with full health. This still works with the 1.3 patch and the Enhanced Edition 1.4 patch. * Vesna attempts to fight any nearby foes, often making her a more attractive target than Geralt. Sometimes it is best to run ahead of her to help keep monsters focused on Geralt. Also note that she will use her dagger to kill stunned creatures, potentially robbing you of XP. * Instead of taking the direct way through the villages to her grandmother's house, it is also possible to walk along the river instead which, all things considered, is safer. * Geralt does not have to save Vesna when he sees her in trouble but can save her at any night he wishes as long as he has not infiltrated Salamandra yet. To avoid starting the quest, Geralt has to make a beeline around the scene or simply meditate until morning. * The easiest way to do this quest is as follows: After agreeing to guide her home, simply go back to the area inside the gate where the Inn is, and meditate at the fire. Meditate until dawn. Vesna will still be there with you, and now that it is daytime, you can then take her home without any worry of attack. * If Vesna is killed after the quest is completed (for example, by barghests spawning near grandma's house), the rendezvous at the mill will not take place. * Vesna arrives on the road at 20:00, and the thugs arrive a short time later; she will not ask for help until they arrive — you can stand there and wait for them if you want. * As the internal quest ID suggests, her original name was apparently Rita, and her Romance card file is called cs_sex_rita1.bik. Phases The Rape To Grandma's House / Lonely Vesna Barghests Attack I managed to defend Vesna from the barghests. We have to move on, get to her grandmother's house. I should protect Vesna on the way to her grandmother's house. Another Attack A Date / Parting Video thumb|left|402px Category:The Witcher Chapter I Category:The Witcher quests Category:Time sensitive quests cs:Pozdní ptáček de:Nachtigall verspätet sich es:Ruiseñor tardio fr:Rossignol est en retard hu:Hétalvó it:L'usignolo è in ritardo pl:Spóźniony słowik ru:Не ранняя пташка